Keputusan
by Kita Imaidegawa
Summary: Membunuh Shinichi Kudo. Entah bagaimana caranya, itulah tugas yang diberikan Gin. Tetapi Gin tidak memberi senjata apa pun. Tidak ada pilihan lain. . .
1. Chapter 1

Alur: bolak-balik alias alur campuran

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

Please jangan percaya sama sekali dengan yang ditulis di sini. huehehe.

Happy reading ^_^

**Keputusan**

Chapter 1

"Jadi benar dia Shinichi Kudo?" Pria tinggi berjubah hitam itu seolah dapat membaca pikiran gadis yang baru saja turun dari mobil itu. Pembawaannya sangat dingin.

"Seperti yang pernah kulaporkan, Gin," jawab gadis itu.

Gin tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun menanggapi laporan dari orang suruhannya itu. Ia tetap dingin.

"Lakukan tugasmu kalau begitu. Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Gadis itu hanya diam. Ia memang sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sejak diperintahkan melacak keberadaan Shinichi Kudo, ia sudah tahu ada tugas lain yang sesungguhnya harus ia lakukan.

"Jangan sampai dia menyadari keberadaanmu. Habisi dia secepat mungkin. Jika tidak, profesor tua itu mungkin akan menemukan penawar APTX 4869."

Kali ini, gadis bermantel cokelat gelap itu mengangguk.

Tanpa diperintah, gadis itu pun berbalik pergi. Ia kembali ke dalam mobil sewaan yang dikendarainya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil itu melaju kencang membelah kabut pegunungan.

...

Lexus merah itu memasuki hiruk pikuk Kota Beika. Lajunya melambat walaupun masih lebih kencang dibandingkan kendaraan lain. Mobil itu dengan lincah melewati banyak kendaraan di sampingnya, menyalip di sana-sini.

Mobil itu berbelok di salah satu tikungan dan memasuki jalan yang sepi. Bagi pengendara lain, mereka cenderung menaikkan kecepatan mobil di jalur yang sepi, tetapi tidak bagi gadis pengendara mobil itu. Ia justru melambatkan mobilnya. Jalan yang sepi justru membuatnya merasa aman, tidak mungkin terlihat oleh siapa pun karena di sana hanya ada ia dan mobilnya.

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang dengan beberapa mobil lain diparkir di sana. Gadis itu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan kecil.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca spion, memakai kacamata hitamnya, merapatkan mantel cokelatnya, lalu turun dari mobil. Ia memasuki bangunan di hadapannya.

Seorang pria gemuk terbenam di balik korannya, ia seolah tak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. Gadis itu berdiri di depan meja di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih atas mobil sewaannya," kata gadis itu sambil meletakkan kunci mobil di atas meja.

Kali ini pria itu beralih dari korannya. "Oh, ya. Tentu."

Pria itu memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam laci. Kepalanya melongok keluar, melihat Lexus merahnya baik-baik saja dan terparkir aman di halamannya.

"Terimakasih kembali."

Gadis itu berbalik dan pergi. Ia melangkah cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin terlihat siapa pun. Ia memasuki sebuah taman bermain yang masih sepi pagi itu. Ia memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya dan menyadari kehadirannya, dan yang terpenting adalah _tidak ada yang menyadarinya masuk ke dalam toilet_. Ia pun memasuki toilet taman bermain itu.

Ia memerhatikan dirinya sendiri terpantul dari cermin toilet yang berdebu. Kacamata hitamnya ia buka. Ia mendesah, memikirkan tugasnya yang sulit. Ia belum tahu bagaimana caranya membunuh Shinichi Kudo. Gin sama sekali tidak memberinya senjata. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan tugas ini, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, mengambil sebuah pil dari saku mantelnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Ia segera memasuki salah satu bilik dalam toilet itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Tulang-tulangnya seperti meleleh. Kesadarannya nyaris terenggut. Ia merasakan kesakitan luar biasa. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi memaksakkan mulutnya tetap tertutup. Tidak ada yang boleh menyadari keberadaannya dalam toilet itu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya dalam toilet itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari toilet. Tidak lagi mengenakan mantel cokelatnya, melainkan . . .

"Ai!"

Seseorang memanggilnya, suara anak kecil berusia enam tahun yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku suka jaket bertudung kucingmu, Ai."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Hai, Ayumi. Profesor yang membelikannya."

Ayumi Yoshida sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Di belakangnya mengikuti Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan . . . Conan. Semuanya adalah teman-teman sekelasnya, _kelas satu SD Teitan_.

_bersambung_

Talkshow singkat:

Ai: hm. awalnya keren. Shiho memang keren. *muji diri sendiri*senyum kecut

Kita: hohoho. iya dong. Apalagi gw yang buat plotnya. *flying

Ai: cuma ada satu yang gw g suka.

Kita: apa?

Ai: KENAPA GW PAKE JAKET TUDUNG KUCING! that's not funny!

Kita: huaehehehe. Abis gw ga kepikiran baju yang langsung mencerminkan anak-anak. lol.

Ai: *lirikan tajam*

Kita: oia, ada satu lagi yang mau gw sampaikan kepadamu.

Ai: what? *sinis

Kita: you are not cool!

*kabur

*closed*

Okay, gimana? Hmmm. gaje? Kurang greget? Terlalu monoton?

Huaaah. Bingung.

Review yaaa. mohon masukkannya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lama sekali ya baru diupdate.

Here we go. Langsung saja.

-Chapter 2-

Ai berdiri paling belakang di antara antrian di depan toko buku. Conan, Shinichi, di depannya. Mereka, bersama tiga anak SD Teitan yang mengaku sebagai Kelompok Detektif Cilik, mengantri untuk membeli komik yang baru terbit hari itu, komik yang Ai tidak tahu sama sekali tentangnya dan lupa apa judul komik itu, ia hanya berpura-pura menyukainya. Ia yakin Conan pun tidak tertarik dengan komik kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Walaupun demikian, ia harus sebisa mungkin tampak meyakinkan seperti kanak-kanak pada umumnya.

Pagi itu mereka berjanji berkumpul di taman kota. Setelah kedatangan Ai, mereka bergegas menuju toko buku. Antrian sudah sangat panjang. Semakin lama antrian itu semakin panjang.

Ai bosan. Ia merasa hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Menghabiskan waktu mengantri untuk membeli sebuah komik yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak ia mengerti sama sekali tidak akan membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dengan cara apa ia dapat menghilangkan nyawa orang di depannya itu. Ia bisa saja melakukannya saat itu juga. Mendorong tubuh anak itu ke jalan di depannya, melempar batu tepat ke kepala anak itu, setelah itu ia akan melarikan diri dan kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan cara sarkatis semacam itu. Itu bukan caranya, bukan cara _organisasi_.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia yang ditugaskan melakukan perbuatan itu. Ia hanya seorang ilmuwan, bukan pembunuh. Ia belum pernah membunuh, setidaknya secara langsung. Ia _hanya_ membuat obat untuk membunuh tetapi bukan membunuh keji seperti yang dilakukan para petinggi organisasi itu. Organisasi itu dipenuhi orang keji, kejam, mengapa bukan mereka yang mendapat tugas itu?

Ia tahu, setelah nyawa kakaknya dihabisi dalam organisasi itu, sikapnya lebih dingin. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari organisasi itu. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, ia pun tahu, Gin akan mencari ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia tidak akan pernah aman. Organisasi itu tidak akan puas tanpa melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya, seperti mereka melakukan hal _itu _terhadap kakaknya.

Namun, berada dalam organisasi itu pun bukan berarti dirinya aman. Nyawanya tidak akan pernah aman sebelum ia menghabisi bocah itu. Pilihannya hanya dua: nyawanya sendiri atau nyawa bocah yang tak dikenalnya.

Maka, malam itu, setelah ditugaskan untuk melacak sang bocah detektif, ia meminum obat itu, obat yang ia tahu telah gagal dibuatnya, obat yang tidak sempurna untuk membunuh: APTX 4869. Tidak ada satu orang pun dalam organisasi itu yang tahu ia menyimpan, dan meminum, obat yang belum sempurna itu, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya. APTX 4869 sudah sempurna dan obat yang gagal telah dihancurkan. Tidak akan ada yang mengira ia menyimpan obat yang gagal.

Dengan segala skenario yang telah dibuatnya, ia meminum obat itu. Ia tahu tubuhnya tidak akan kuat menahan obat itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menjatuhkan diri. Bahkan, ia tidak menyangka skenarionya akan sangat mudah. Professor tua kenalan bocah itulah yang pertama kali menemukannya, renta di jalanan diguyur hujan. Dengan kemampuannya berpikir cepat, ia sedikit mengubah skenario yang diciptakannya itu.

"Selamat datang!" Suara riang seorang gadis menyadarkannya. Ia sudah berada di antrian paling depan. Ketiga bocah SD itu sudah berdiri di luar toko buku, dengan riang membuka komik mereka. Conan masih membayar komiknya.

Ai mengambil komiknya asal saja dan membayarnya dengan tidak peduli. Ia bergabung dengan empat anak lainnya.

Tiga kanak-kanak itu sibuk membicarakan komik yang baru saja mereka beli dan cerita seri-seri sebelumnya. Ai berjalan paling belakang bersama Conan, malas mendengarkan.

"Hei, cobalah sedikit lebih seperti anak kecil," tegur Conan. Tentu saja ia tahu Ai bukanlah anak kecil, dari cerita yang _dikarangnya_.

Ia mendengus tak peduli.

"Setidaknya itu akan membuat orang lain yakin kau memang anak kelas satu SD dan mungkin membuat organisasi kehilangan jejakmu."

Tentu saja, organisasi kehilangan jejaknya saat melacak Kudo. Organisasi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melacak Kudo. Namun bukan berarti ia menghilang begitu saja. Ia tetap harus melakukan tugasnya. Organisasi pasti akan melacaknya jika tidak melakukannya. Walaupun dalam tubuh gadis kecil, ia tetap tak akan aman.

Lupakan. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke dalam organisasi, yang ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang menunggunya di sana.

Ia tahu, apa pun yang akan dihadapinya ketika kembali ke organisasi sama sekali tidak dapat diprediksi menjadi hal baik. Ia sesungguhnya tidak sepenuhnya yakin ia akan selamat setelah melaksanakan tugasnya, setelah perlakuan organisasi terhadap kakaknya. Ia pun yakin, kakaknya tidak menginginkan dirinya tetap berada dalam organisasi mengerikan itu. Namun, ia terlalu takut untuk melarikan diri. Ia takut hidup dalam kegelisahan. Ia takut hidup dalam keputusasaan. Padahal, tanpa mau diakuinya, ia telah putus asa.

Ia merasa bodoh. Pilihan apa pun dalam hidupnya tidak ada yang tampak menjanjikan. Satu-satunya janji yang ia ketahui dalam hidupnya adalah janji hidup dalam ketidaktenangan. Tetap di organisasi atau melarikan diri, semuanya hanya mewujudkan ketidaktenangan, ketidaktenangan dalam baying-bayang organisasi yang akan selalu membuntutinya bahkan ke dalam mimpinya. Ia mendengus.

Dengusannya membuat Conan menoleh, sementara anak-anak itu masih terus berbicara riang di depannya.

Ai ikut menoleh.

"Terkadang pilihan tidak selalu ada yang benar, bukan? Terkadang jawaban tidak selalu ada yang benar," katanya.

Conan tampak sedikit bingung. Detektif itu pasti menganalisis perkataannya.

Namun kemudian Ai tersenyum. Ia tersenyum melihat tiga kanak-kanak di depannya. Berbicara riang, ekspresif terhadap sesuatu, tidak memikirkan beban apa pun. Ai tersenyum. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia dapat seriang itu.

-bersambung . . . –

* * *

Ummm.. alurnya lambat ya?

Mungkin selanjutnya akan dipercepat.


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya.

Chapter 3.

Hohoho.

**Keputusan**

**Chapter 3  
**

Conan tidak hanya membeli komik itu, ia membeli komik lain. Komik tentang detektif. Ai tahu ia tidak menyukai komik kekanakan juga, tetapi setidaknya ada hal yang masih disukai Conan yang dapat dibelinya. Sedangkan Ai, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai komik. Baginya bacaan tersebut sangat kekanakan dan tidak realistis.

Sepulang membeli komik, Conan memutuskan tidak langsung menuju kediaman Detektif Mouri, ia mengunjungi Profesor Agasa terlebih dahulu. Ai sangat tidak menyukai hal itu, berjalan berdua dengan seseorang yang harus dibunuhnya.

Ia menyukai kesendirian. Hanya ketika sendiri lah ia merasa damai. Ia akan menyelami pikirannya sampai jauh, menyusun berbagai rencana, membayangkan hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam sisa hidupnya. Ia tidak menyukai siapa pun yang mengusik pikirannya. Ia suka berpikir, seolah seluruh rencana tidak pernah akan usai.

Akhir-akhir ini hanya ada satu hal yang mendominasi pikirannya: cara membunuh Shinichi Kudo. Ia telah menyusun berbagai rencana. Semua rencana itu sepertinya sudah sangat sempurna. Selama ini, analisisnya untuk suatu rencana nyaris tidak pernah meleset. Hanya satu perkiraannya yang meleset: APTX 4869.

Ia tahu rencananya sudah sempurna. Ia tidak memerlukan pisau, pistol, atau senjata mengerikan lainnya. Bukan tipenya bermain kasar semacam itu.

"Bukankah kau diajak professor menghadiri pameran ilmu pengetahuan itu?" Conan memecah keheningan.

Ai menoleh. Ia mengangguk tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Bohong. Ia tertarik pada sains. Ia sudah bersama sains selama separuh hidupnya. Namun ia tidak dapat menghadiri acara itu. Rencananya bertemu Gin bertepatan dengan pameran tersebut. Di samping, ia sebenarnya tidak suka berkumpul selama dua hari dengan ilmuwan-ilmuwan membosankan di pameran semacam itu.

Ai memutar kunci pintu rumah Profesor. Ia mendahului Conan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sepasang sepatu diletakkan dengan rapinya di beranda. Professor sudah pulang.

Ah, tentu saja. Untuk apa Conan pulang bersamanya jika bukan untuk bertemu Professor. Tentu saja Professor sudah mengabarkan kepulangannya kepada Conan.

Conan menaruh komik-komiknya di atas meja dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ai langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menaruh komik yang dibelinya dan takkan pernah dibacanya asal saja.

Entah mengapa, gadis itu menginginkan secangkir teh. Mungkin akibat tekanan yang resmi diberikan organisasi itu kepadanya. Secangkir teh mungkin dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

Tanpa suara, ia meninggalkan kamar. Setiap langkahnya menuju dapur sama sekali tak bersuara, seolah takut membangunkan penjaga yang siap menyergapnya.

Saat melewati ruang kerja Professor, Professor tampak memperlihatkan salah satu penemuan terbarunya pada bocah detektif itu. Gadis berambut cokelat itu melewatinya tanpa peduli.

_Satu lagi penemuan yang tidak akan berguna bagi hidupku_, batinnya.

Dengan rasa takut membangunkan penjaga yang tidak ada, Ai membuat teh dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak ingin kedua orang di ruang kerja itu mengetahui kehadirannya dan mengajaknya bergabung melihat penemuan tidak berguna. _Ia lebih suka sendiri_.

Bahkan, berinteraksi dengan orang-orang itu tidak ada gunanya. Untuk apa menjalin hubungan baik dengan seseorang yang akan kau bunuh? Hal semacam itu hanya memperlambat geraknya, membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Yang ia perlukan hanya kepercayaan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi anggota organisasi tersebut. Sejauh ini, kedua orang itu memercayainya begitu saja. Tidak mempertanyakan apa pun. Kepercayaan itu membuat jalannya menjadi lebih mudah. Ia tidak perlu bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang tidak terlihat dan mengawasi Shinichi Kudo dari kejauhan. Nilai tambahan, ia memiliki akses mengorek informasi mengenai bocah detektif itu dan mengawasi penemuan-penemuan Professor yang mungkin dapat diubahnya menjadi berguna bagi dirinya.

Ia salah.

"Apakah kita harus memercayainya?" suara Conan terdengar sampai ke koridor walaupun sudah dipelankan.

"Sejauh ini, hanya itu yang dapat kita lakukan. Setidaknya kita dapat mengorek informasi organisasi itu darinya dan mungkin dia dapat menemuka penawar obat itu."

"Ya, tetapi kita tidak boleh lengah. Kita baru mengenalnya dan dia sangat tertutup. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Mungkin itu tentang kakaknya. Dia masih belum dapat melepas kakaknya."

"Mungkin. Tetap saja dia harus berada di bawah pengawasan. Mungkin dia diutus organisasi untuk memburuku."

Tepat. Kecurigaan bocah detektif itu tepat. Ia telah meremehkan kemampuan Kudo. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya setelah beberapa saat mematung di depan ruang kerja Professor, mendengarkan percakapan itu.

Ritme otaknya tidak menentu. Ia sudah terdesak. Perkiraannya salah. Kedua orang itu mencurigainya, terutama sang target utama. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Berhati-hati dan bergerak cepat. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum tujuannya diketahui.

_Kita baru mengenalnya dan dia sangat tertutup._

Ah, ya. Selama ini ia menghindari interkasi. Ia mengira dengan begitu akan sulit mengorek informasi darinya. Sikap itu ia lakukan dengan tujuan menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan menyudutkannya. Ia tidak menyepelekan kemampuan analisis Kudo yang tersembunyi dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin diajukannya jika saja ia membuka diri. Selama ini ia selalu menghindar.

Mungkin ia harus menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada hal apa pun yang ditutupinya, tidak ada yang disembunyikannya. Mungkin ia harus mengubah persepsi itu.

Ia memutuskan bergabung dengan kedua orang itu di ruang kerja. Ia akan membuatkan teh untuk berbasa-basi masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Sebelum rencana itu sempat terlaksana, ia melihat komik-komik yang dibeli Conan masih tergeletak di atas meja. Conan belum menyentuh kembali komik-komik itu. Tanpa perintah, ia mendekati komik-komik itu. Tangannya terjulur meraih komik detektif. Ia pun membaca synopsis di bagian belakang komik yang masih tersegel itu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Synopsis itu singkat, seperti synopsis-sinopsis lainnya. Namun synopsis itu sangat mengambarkan isi cerita dan karakter dalam komik. Ada sesuatu dalam jalan ceritanya yang membuatnya tertarik. Sesuatu yang mungkin dekat dengannya.

"Kau mau membaca itu, Ai?"

Ai tersentak. Conan sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membacanya duluan."

Ai menatap Conan sesaat. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Conan membawa komik lainnya pulang – komik yang Ai yakin tidak akan pernah dibacanya.

Maka, sore itu mengahabiskan satu jam membaca komik. Sesuatu yang sangat di luar kebiasaannya. Sesuatu yang dilakukannya tanpa tujuan.

Ia tersenyum ketika akhirnya menutup komik itu, selesai membacanya. Ada kilatan aneh di matanya.

Ia menemukannya. Ia menemukan cara membunuh detektif seperti yang digambarkan komik itu.

-bersambung. . .-

* * *

sebetulnya ga mau bersambung dulu, tapi pegel ngetiknya. hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

****Yeaaah, akhirnya nyampe champter 4.

Hohoho.

OOC banget yah?

Namanya juga fanfic. #ngeles

Hati-hati bau sampah karena cerita ini sampah banget. (_^_)

**Keputusan**

**-Chapter 4-**

Kadang kesepian dapat membuatmu bangkit dan memeluk orang-orang di sekitarmu. Namun, tak jarang kesepian dapat membuatmu terjatuh dan ingin merenggut semua kebahagian di sisimu. Kadang kesepian dapat membuatmu mengerti arti hidup. Namun, tak jarang kesepian membuatmu tak dapat merasakan sedikit saja kesenangan di sekelilingmu walaupun ia sangat besar.

Itulah yang dialami Ai. Ia kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Orang-orang yang disayanginya meninggalkannya tanpa pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mereka meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa pesan apa pun. Mereka meninggalkannya dalam hutan gelap liar yang dipenuhi hewan ganas yang selalu berharap suatu saat ia lengah dan dapat disergap dalam kilatan cahaya.

Kedua orangtuanya beserta kakaknya menghembuskan nafas terkahir dalam atmosfer organisasi itu. Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa kesalahan mereka sehingga nyawa direnggut begitu saja seolah mengambil permen dari anak kecil. Ia lah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dalam garis keturunan keluarganya. Sangat mengenaskan jika keluarga itu harus berakhir dalam organisasi gelap itu. Ia ingin melarikan diri, namun ia sadar ia akan diburu bahkan hingga ke ujung galaksi.

Terkadang, ia sangat ingin menghunuskan pisau membelah nadinya. Ia ingin bertemu orang-orang yang disayanginya. Berkumpul seperti sebuah keluarga kecil di langit sana.

Namun, ia pun takut. Takut akan rasa sakit. Takut tak dapat menggapai langit. Takut meninggalkan tanah tempatnya berpijak. Dan rasa takut itu sama besarnya dengan rasa kesepiannya.

Ia mati rasa. Semua hal yang ada di hadapannya, yang sedang terjadi padanya, yang ditumpahkan padanya, seolah hanya semilir angin di musim dingin. Semuanya terasa salah. Ia tidak dapat membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Semuanya salah.

Ia mati rasa. Ia tidak dapat mendengar hingar bingar di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak dapat merasakan riang yang menyelimutinya.

Dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa iri. Bagaimana anak-anak di sekelilingnya dapat seriang itu. Semua anak itu tertawa dengan tulus. Bercanda dengan tulus. Berkata dengan tulus. Ah, yang dapat ia berikan saat ini hanya kepalsuan. Senyum palsu, tawa palsu, simpati palsu, perkataan palsu. Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali merasakan indahnya menjadi kanak-kanak tanpa debu masalah yang selalu menyelimutinya walaupun kerap kali dibersihkan. Bahkan ia lupa apakah hal itu pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya atau tidak.

Ia ingin kembali ke masa kanak-kanak walau hanya sehari. Ia ingin mengingat kanak-kanaknya yang ia lupakan.

Memang tubuhnya kembali menjadi kanak-kanak, namun hatinya tidak. Hati itu telah dipenuhi oleh baying-bayang yang tak dapat ditangkap mata manusia.

"Ai, kau tidak makan siang?" suara kanak-kanak yang sangat dikenalnya membawanya kembali pada realita. Ayumi Yoshida.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ia membalas dengan senyum. Satu lagi senyum palsu.

"Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan." Ai meninggalkan bangkunya bersama komik yang dipinjamnya dari Conan.

Perpustakaan lengang. Hanya ada beberapa murid kelas atas yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Ai memilih duduk di pojok dekat jendela, jauh dari pandangan semua orang. Dari sana ia dapat melihat lapangan sekolah yang kering.

Ia membuka komik yang dibawanya dan membacanya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sudah seminggu ia meminjam komik itu. Ia selalu mengatakan ia lupa membawa komik itu. Semula ia bermaksud mengembalikannya hari ini, alih-alih ia membawanya ke perpustakaan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai komik itu."

Ai menoleh. Conan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak juga, hanya tidak ada bacaan yang lain." Mungkin memang benar.

"Kupikir kau tertarik membaca buku sains."

"Membosankan. Buku sains di perpustakaan ini hanya mengenai pengetahuan dasar. Lagipula, sangat mencurigakan jika anak kelas satu membaca buku semacam itu."

Conan mengangguk.

Ai menutup komik dalam genggamannya. Ia mengembalikan komik itu pada pemiliknya. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan baginya menahan komik itu lebih lama. Ia sudah sangat hapal isinya.

"Kau tahu, aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu," kata Conan. Ai berpaling padanya. "Mungkin kau dikirim oleh organisasi untuk membunuhku. Lagipula, kau masih berhutang padaku telah membuatku terjebak dalam tubuh seperti ini."

Ai terdiam. Seorang detektif memang tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

"Tapi kuharap pemikiranku kali ini salah." Conan tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Ia tampak seperti kanak-kanak pada umumnya.

Sesaat, ada sensasi aneh saat Ai melihat cengiran lebar itu. Sensasi yang ia tidak tahu apa itu karena belum pernah dirasakannya.

Bagaimana mungkin "kutukan" yang didapat Kudo masih dapat membuatnya nyengir lebar? Bahkan, ia dapat beradaptasi dengan anak-anak "seusianya" walaupun terkadang tampak bosan. Lalu, Kudo pun tahu bahwa Ai dapat dipersalahkan atas tubuhnya yang mengecil, namun ia tidak tampak gusar dan ingin membalas dendam, bahkan menyalahkan pun tidak, hanya berhati-hati jika ternyata dirinya adalah mata-mata.

Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti semua itu. Ia mungkin jenius, namun dalam hal perasaan, kejeniusannya sama dengan resultan gaya pada benda yang tak bergerak: nol. Ia sudah melupakan semua perasaan menyenangkan.

Ia mungkin dapat berpura-pura beradaptasi dan tersenyum serta tertawa, namun hatinya tetap redup. Hatinya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu entah apa.

Bel sekolah berdentang, tanda semua pelajaran berakhir hari itu. Seperti biasa, kelompok detektif cilik, termasuk Ai dan Conan, pulang bersama.

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya dimingerti anak-anak seusia mereka. Conan tidak ambil bagian dalam percakapan itu, tidak peduli. Begitu pun Ai.

Conan dan Ai berjalan beriringan paling depan. Mereka hanya diam. Sesekali Ai melirik Conan. Melihatnya berlakon sangat santai memberikan suatu tanda tanya besar dalam otaknya. Conan bersikap seolah tidak ada masalah dalam hidupnya.

Ai berjalan, terus berjalan. Lampu penyebrangan masih berwarna hijau, masih boleh menyebrang jalan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah kaki kecil. Baru beberapa langkah, bahkan sebelum mencapai tengah jalan, lampu itu berubah merah dan lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

Dan semuanya berlangsung cepat.

Sebuah motor sport merah menyerbu cepat ke arahnya. Ia hanya dapat terpana menyaksikannya, tidak dapat bereaksi dengan cepat.

_Jadi, inilah akhirnya? Akhir dari seorang Shiho Miyano. Setidaknya akhir ini lebih baik daripada tembakan orang dalam organisasi itu._

Ai hanya dapat memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak.

_Kami-sama pasti tidak mengizikan tanganku ternoda. Aku berakhir di hadapan targetku, yang seharusnya kuakhiri hidupnya lebih dahulu. "Menyenangkan"._

"Bodoh, kau mau mati, ya?"

Di luar kesadarannya, tubuhnya sudah mendarat di trotoar jalan. Kesadarannya masih ada, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Masih dalam keadaan pening akibat terantuk tiang lampu jalan, samar-samar ia dapat melihat siluet remaja berusia kira-kira tujuh belas tahun terjatuh di sebelahnya.

* * *

INI CERITA APA?

SAMPAH BANGET!

Gomenasai. Aku memang tak pandai berkisah.

Tapi tolong review yaa. Arigato gozaimasu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keputusan**

Chapter yang belum tamat tapi udah di post. Hhe

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ai?" Suara Ayumi.

Ai mengangguk, berusaha bangkit. Kepalanya masih berkunang-kunang. Penglihatannya belum jelas. Ia berusaha memfokuskannya.

Matanya mencari sosok remaja yang baru saja menyelamatkannya. Tidak ada remaja di sana. Yang ada hanya sekerumunan orang-orang tua yang mengelilinginya dan melihat dengan wajah khawatir. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke kanannya, yang ditemukannya bukannlah sesosok remaja berusia sekitar 17 tahun melainkan tubuh kecil siswa sekolah dasar yang sedang berusaha bangkit setelah terjatuh tepat di sebelah Ai. Conan. Shinichi.

Mungkinkah.

Ilusi.

"Kau? Menyelamatkanku?"

"Tentu."

Ai tersenyum hambar. "Kau bisa mati juga tahu."

"Hidup dalam rasa bersalah itu lebih buruk daripada kematian."

Conan mengularkan tangannya, membantunya berdiri. Uluran tangan yang sangat hangat.

Conan berlalu. Mendahului rombongan anak kecil itu, berjalan pulang.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, lalu Ayumi mengikutinya. Ai tertegun sesaat lalu berjalan paling belakang.

Jantungnya masih belum beraturan. Nyaris saja nyawanya melayang. Ia pernah berpikir mungkin lebih baik ia mati. Ia akan terbebas dari dunia aneh yang menyesakkan. Mungkin ia akan berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya, selamanya pada akhirnya. Hidup damai dalam dunia yang abadi. Ya, tentu saja mati dengan cara yang "wajar", bukan dalam organisasi. Mati dalam organisasi mungkin hanya akan membuat kematiannya tidak tenang dalam dendam.

Namun, kejadian tadi menyadarkannya. Ketika hewan besi itu tepat menyerang ke arahnya, ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuat jantungnya meletup keras. Ia takut.

Ia takut mati. Dengan semua ketidakpuasannya terhadap hidup, ia masih takut mati. Ternyata tidak semudah itu ketika dihadapkan pada kematian.

Mungkin takut kematian jugalah yang membuatnya terpekur menghadapi tugas ini. Ia tak berdaya menerima tugas ini. Tanpa perlawanan, ia menerimanya. Tugas yang pilihannya hanya dua. Nyawa Kudo, atau nyawanya.

Ah, ternyata kejeniusan tidak membuatnya menjadi tidak pengecut. Mungkin ia adalah orang paling pengecut di dunia ini.

Tapi, haruskah ia membunuh orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya?

"Hidup dalam rasa bersalah itu lebih buruk daripada kematian."

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Kalimat yang sedikit banyak telah menyinggungnya.

Ai belum mengenal Shinichi. Yang ia kenal dari bocah itu hanyalah bocah dengan reputasi besar penyelesai kasus yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap basah sedang memata-matai transaksi organisasi hitam. Shinichi pun belum mengenal. Yang Shinichi ketahui hanya sebagian kecil dari dirinya, bahkan ia masih menaruh banyak kecurigaan. Namun, entah mengapa Shinichi memiliki rasa tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ia seharusnya berterima kasih.

Dan membunuh bukanlah cara berterima kasih yang tepat.

Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini ia memikirkan untuk melarikan diri dari organisasi itu walaupun cepat atau lambat akan ketahuan. Atau mungkin juga ia dapat mengambil data-data penting dari organisasi lalu melarikan diri dari organisasi dan melaporkan pergerakan organisasi pada kepolisian, FBI atau mungkin CIA. Tidak, pilihan kedua ini tidak dapat dilakukan. Ia tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam organisasi itu sebelum berhasil dalam tugasnya.

Ia baru saja memasuki kamarnya lalu mengecek ponselnya, yang hanya diperuntukan untuk organisasi itu.

Sebuah pesan masuk terpampang di layarnya.

PROGRESS LAMBAT. SEGERA LAKUKAN ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU TERLEBIH DAHULU LALU KUBUNUH BOCAH ITU.

Kejadian "kecil" tadi sedikitnya telah membuatnya ingin mempertahankan nyawa Kudo lebih lama. Namun seolah ia tak memiliki pilihan. Ia lakukan atau tidak, bocah itu tetap tak aman.

"Mengapa aku tak memiliki pilihan?" desahnya.

Tidak, ia memiliki pilihan. Dua nyawa atau satu nyawa.

Dan malam itu, di dalam kamar yang gelap, Ai berdoa agar ia tidak perlu membunuh Shinichi. Dan tidak pula dibunuh organisasi itu.

Sebuah doa yang terlalu singkat.

AAahh. janji deh paling banyak 2 chapter lagi!


	6. Chapter 6

Daaaaannnn… setelah hiatus tanpa kabar apa pun berbulan-bulan. Akhirnya muncul juga chapter ini.

Maaf ya lama. Padaha sudah ditulis jauh-jauh hari, tapi baru diketik. Dan lagi-lagi singkat sekali.

* * *

**Keputusan**

**Chapter 6**

"Hidup dalam rasa bersalah itu lebih buruk daripada kematian."

_Jika aku membunuhnya, apakah aku akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah?_

Ai tidak mengerti. Ia jenius, mampu menciptakan banyak hal. Mampu membuat obat yang nyaris sempurna membunuh manusia tanpa jejak. Tetapi pikiran ini tidak dapat diselesaikannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat takut dibunuh oleh organisasi itu. Kenyataannya, hidup pun tak akan ada artinya jika hanya sebagai robot organisasi itu. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus membunuh orang yang tidak dikenalnya, _baru dikenalnya_, orang yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk orang yang bahkan masih dicurigainya. Tetapi ia takut.

Sejak hilangnya seluruh keluarganya, organisasi itu tidak berarti lagi baginya. Jika ia melarikan diri dari organisasi itu, pasti ia akan menjadi buronan sepanjang hidupnya. Satu-satunya cara pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak adalah melalui kematian. Mungkin tak apa ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Ia dapat bertemu dengan keluarganya. Yang tidak ia inginkan adalah ia mati ditangan organisasi itu. Ia tidak mau seluruh hidupnya telah direnggut organisasi itu, bahkan kematiannya pun harus di tangan organisasi itu.

Ya, ia sudah memutuskan. Misi ini takkan pernah usai.

Ia akan segera menggapai kebahagiaan sejatinya: berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Ia menggenggam sebungkus serbuk yang telah lama ia siapkan. Tersenyum.

Ia mengendap-ngendap melewati ruangan Profesor Agasa. Masih ada Kudo di sana. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan penemuan baru Profesor yang belum sempurna dan justru menimbulkan kekacauan.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Duduk di depan telepon dan menekan beberapa angka.

Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung berbunyi, suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya menjawab telepon itu. Namun jawabannya hanya menyatakan pemilik suara itu sedang tidak ada.

"Hai, nee. Ini aku. Tidak biasanya aku menelepon di siang hari kan?," kata Ai seolah ada yang mendengarkannya di seberang sana. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ini teleponku yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan meneleponmu lagi. Tapi tenang saja, aku _memang _tidak harus meneleponmu lagi. Aku akan datang ke tempatmu. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa."

Sambungan diputus. Tersenyum.

Masih di kursinya, ia membuka bungkusan yang semula ia simpan di saku celananya. Ia mengangkat bungkusan itu mendekati mulutnya dan siap menenggaknya sampai habis.

Namun. . .

Tiba-tiba kesadarannya menghilang.

"Kau pikir kematian dapat mengakhiri semua masalah? Tidak, justru itu menambah masalah. Kematian adalah perjalanan panjang yang tidak ada akhirnya jika kau masih dihantui banyak hal dalam hidupmu. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagianmu di alam sana. Dan jika kau ingin kembali untuk memperbaikinya, kau sudah dalam jeruji besi sehingga tidak dapat kembali untuk itu."

Ai membuka matanya. Ia sudah berada di atas kasurnya. Ia berada di kamarnya yang dingin. Kudo berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan di telepon. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan kau minum itu. Benda itu sudah kumusnahkan."

"Kenapa kau menghalagiku?" lirih.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat seseorang mati di hadapanku? Jika kau pikir mati akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, kau salah.

"Kita sama-sama dikejar organisasi itu. Aku pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mau kaulakukan itu. Tapi itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku. Kematianku tidak akan membuat organisasi itu berhenti. Bahkan mungkin setelah kematianku, mereka akan mengejar orang-orang yang mengenalku, berpikir mereka juga mengetahui tentang organisasi itu."

"Jika kau mati, mungkin organisasi itu memang akan mengejar orang-orang yang mengenalmu," kata Ai, tidak memandang Shinichi. "Tapi jika aku yang mati, siapa yang akan mereka kejar? Tidak ada. Keluargaku sudah tidak ada."

"Itu yang kaupikirkan? Kau tidak memikirkan anak-anak itu, Ayumi dan semuanya, juga Profesor. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko mungkin hanya anak-anak, tapi mereka peduli pada kita, murid pindahan yang belum memiliki teman. Dan mereka mau berteman dengan kita. Mereka mungkin masih anak-anak, tapi merek tulus dan ketulusan yang sesungguhnya hanya dimiliki anak-anak. Dan Profesor, apa jadinya kau jika Profesor mengacuhkanmu di pinggir jalan. Ia mempercayaimu walaupun kau mantan anggota organisasi itu. Bisa saja dia langsung membuangmu karena tidak mempercayaimu."

Shinichi keluar kamar. "Aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

_Dan kau_. Ai menambahkan dalam hati. _Kau tahu aku yang telah membuat racun itu, kau bisa saja marah padaku, bahkan mungkin kau masih belum menaruh kepercayaan sepenuhnya kepadaku. Tapi kau tetap menyelamatkan nyawaku, dua kali._

Selama ini ia telah melewatkan banyak hal. Ia tidak menyadarinya.

Ia terlalu terbelenggu dalam kesepiannya dan ketakutannya. Nyatanya, hal itu ditambah buruk dengan dirinya yang selalu menutup diri.

Ia tidak pernah menyadari. Ia telah memiliki keluarga baru. Professor Agasa. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko. Kudo. Mereka selalu menganggapnya teman. Seperti teman bermain ketika kecil dulu. Ah, mungkin masa kecil orang lain, ia tidak merasa meliki teman bermain semasa kecil. Namun, dunia mungkin berbalik. Ia mungkin menemukan masa kecilnya sekarang, setelah ia dewasa. Mungkin ia dapat memulainya dari awal. Menjalin pertemanan dan merasakan hal berharga lagi, seperti ia merasa berharga dengan keluarganya. Pertemanan yang selalu menjadi awal keluarga baru. Dengan begitu, jika ia mati suatu saat nanti. Ia akan dapat mencapai nirwananya.

Dan sekali lagi, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, berbicara pada mesin penjawab telepon kakaknya, tanpa sedikit pun berpikir ada yang mendengarnya.

"Hai, nee. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku tidak akan menyelesaikan tugas itu. Tapi aku pun tidak akan datang padamu dalam waktu dekat."

Pelatuk pistol pun disiapkan seseorang yang mendengar rekaman mesin penjawab telepon itu. Gin.

Bersambung. . .

* * *

Cape ya bacanya? Maaf ya, Besok chapter terakhirnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter terakhir akhirnya hadir.

Sebetulnya chapter sebelumnya bisa dijadikan chapter terakhir, tapi ga mau seperti itu.

Maaf kalau akhir cerita kurang memuaskan. J

**Keputusan**

**-The Last Chapter: 7-**

"Apakah aku. . . melarikan diri?"

Merindukan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu terkadang justru membuatmu kesepian. Kau akan menyadari mereka sangat sangat sangat jauh darimu.

Kesepian dapat membuatmu hilang logika, sejenius apa pun dirimu. Kau mungkin dapat membuat robot manusia, tetapi kesepianmu takkan pernah hilang. Mereka tidak sama. Tidak sama dengan orang-orang yang pernah kau cintai lalu meninggalkanmu satu persatu.

Kau mungkin menepis bahwa mereka tetap ada di sampingmu, selalu. Kau akan berdalih, beralasan, bersikeras bahwa mereka tak meninggalkanmu. Kau mungkin melakukan apa pun untuk menghadirkan kembali mereka.

Aah, tentu saja, mereka tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Mereka selalu memerhatikanmu. Hanya saja, mereka tak menampakkan diri.

Ai memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengusir kesepiaannya. Kebiasaan yang sebetulnya berbahaya.

Setiap malam, ia berjingkat di ruang-ruang gelap dalam rumah professor. Menaikkan gagang telepon. Menempelkannya ke telinga. Dan menekan beberapa tombol. Nomor telepon sang kakak.

Tuuut.. tuuut.. tuuut..

Nada sambung terdengar.

Lalu suara seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang mengatakan bahwa pemilik suara tersebut sedang pergi – namun tak pernah kembali.

"Hai, nee," sapa Ai seolah ada seseorang yang mendengarnya di seberang sana. "Ini aku. Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan padaku. Belum. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Aku menyerah.

"Nee, minggu ini Kudo dan semuanya akan berkemah, di hutan tempat kita dulu pernah berkemah sewaktu kecil. Sepertinya aku tidak akan mengikutinya ke sana. Kau tahu alasannya. Tapi buka berarti aku tidak ingin berjumpa denganmu. Aku hanya masih takut. Baiklah, sudah dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Lalu sambungan diputus.

Lalu sambungan diputus.

Kedua orang berjubah hitam tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rekaman telepon beberapa jam lalu itu sangat berarti. Mereka tahu ke mana target akan pergi.

Segera saja mereka menggeledah kediaman yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak ditinggali itu: kediaman Akemi Miyano, kakak Shiho.

Pasti masih ada jejak masa kecil yang tertinggal di sana. _Hutan tempat kita dulu pernah berkemah_.

Pemburu selalu lebih cerdik dibanding mangsa.

Walaupun sudah merasa lebih baik, sudah lebih terbuka dan menerima kehidupan barunya, Ai tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan masa lalunya. Ia rindu keluarganya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah merasakan hidup seperti keluarga normal bahagia – yang Ayahnya bekerja di kantor biasa, ibunya selalu ada di rumah, pergi ke sekolah bersama kakak dan adik -, Ai, Shiho, selalu merindukan ketika ia dapat dekat dengan keluarganya.

Ai senang tinggal bersama Profesor Agasa, mengenal Shinichi, dan berteman dengan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Ia senang mengenal semua orang itu. Orang-orang yang memiliki kehidupan normal – kecuali Shinichi yang tiba-tiba terperangkap dalam tubuh kecilnya. Ia senang bersama-sama mereka.

Tetapi tidak dalam hal ini. Ia tidak ingin ikut berkemah hari ini. Ia tidak ingin membangkitkan kenangan masa kecilnya. Ia takut hal tersebut akan membuatnya semakin kesepian dan jauh.

Namun, di sinilah ia sekarang. Di dalam mobil Profesor Agasa. Ambil bagian dalam perjalanan menuju tempat berkemah.

Ia sudah menyatakan tidak akan ikut serta. Namun, pagi ini, saat semua sudah berkumpul, Ayumi mendesaknya untuk ikut. Ia sudah beralasan sedang tidak sehat, akan bertemu orang, ingin menjaga rumah, takut penemuan Profesor dicuri, namun tetap saja didesak bocah kelas SD itu. Akhirnya, ia pun ikut serta. Ia hanya berharap pikirannya tetap jernih selepas berkemah.

Aroma hutan menyerbak masuk memenuhi paru-paru Ai. Aroma yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ia hanya sekali berkemah di hutan ini, namun sebuah kenangan itu sudah cukup memenuhi seluruh memori masa kecil bahagianya. Setidaknya ia memiliki sebuah memori indah yang membuatnya seperti keluarga kecil pada umumnya. Memori yang hanya terjadi sekali.

Ai memerhatikan, anak-anak itu tampak sangat gembira, seperti ia dulu. Professor sedang menyiapkan tenda. Anak-anak itu dan Conan sedang menyiapkan barang-barang mereka.

"Yak, tenda selesai!" seru Profesor akhirnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita membuat api dan menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Aku dan Ai mau membuat perapian," kata Profesor, "Kalian ambillah ranting yang bisa dijadikan kayu bakar."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, anak-anak itu pun mencari kayu bakar ke dalam hutan. Shinichi mengikuti.

Andaikan malam sebelumnya . . .

Motor itu menderu memasuki area hutan.

Ciiittt. Pengendaranya mengerem kasar di batas kendaraan yang diperbolehkan memasuki area hutan.

Sebuah besi dingin tergengenggam di tangan kanannya. Tak ada yang menyadari apa yang dibawa wanita itu. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di tempat itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan, yang menurut informasi Gin, "kelinci"nya berada di sana.

Derap langkahnya nyaris tak terdengar. Ia berusaha tidak menginjak apa pun yang bisa menimbulkan suara.

Ia hanya menyusuri jalan setapak. Tidak mungkin mangsanya pergi jauh dari jalan setapak, lagipula, mereka bersama anak-anak, bukan?

"Harta karun!"

Terdengar suara anak-anak.

_Pasti mereka!_

Ia mengikuti sumber suara.

Bingo!

Kelinci akhirnya terlihat.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas empat bocah tak jauh darinya. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat dan mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka dengan jelas, tapi tidak dapat terlihat oleh mangsanya.

Berusaha tak bersuara, ia mengikuti keempat bocah itu. Targetnya hanya satu: bocah berkacamata.

Apa ini?

Muncul tiga orang penggangu. Entah siapa mereka. Terlihat mereka bukan orang yang memiliki maksud baik dari apa yang mereka bawa: mayat.

Baiklah, ini harus cepat berakhir.

Ia mengangkat senjata berperadam suaranya.

DOOORRR

Dua peluru melesat cepat dalam sekejap. Satunya meleset. Satunya mengenai bocah itu. Mata Vermouth tidak dapat dikelabui.

Ini akan menguntungkannya. Penganggu itu dapat menjadi kambing hitamnya. Penganggu itu pasti mengira pelurunyalah yang bersarang dalam tubuh anak itu.

Tidak, dia belum mati.

Langit mulai diselimuti kegelapan. Udara sudah menurun, mulai mendingin. Profesor Agasa dan Ai sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam, hanya tinggal dihangatkan.

Namun, keempat bocah itu belum kembali. Ketiga bocah SD itu memang memiliki rasa ingin tahu berlebihan, sering tidak berpikir panjang sebelum melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Tetapi Shinichi? Seharusnya dia bisa mencegahnya.

"Profesor, apa mereka tidak terlalu lama?" Ai mulai khawatir.

"Benar juga."

"Aku mau melihat ke hutan."

"Hei. . . hei. . . Aku ikut."

Hutan itu sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Tidak mungkin mereka pergi jauh, bukan?

"Conan, Ayumi. . ."

"Genta, Mitsuhiko. . ."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tunggu. Apa itu? Rasanya Ai belum pernah melihatnya dulu. Baiklah, dia memang belum sempat berkeliling hutan.

Sebuah gua.

Empat tumpukan kayu kering berjajar di pintu masuknya. Pasti mereka ada di dalam.

Profesor dan Ai pun memasuki gua stalaktit itu. Sunyi. Dingin. Suara langkah mereka teredam dalam gua itu. Baru memasuki gua beberapa langkah, Ai menginjak sesuatu.

Krek.

Kacamata Conan.

"Ini kacamata Conan, kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, mungkin mereka tersesat di dalam."

Kacamata itu dilengkapi radar. Mungkin dapat menunjukkan keberadaan Conan. Ai memakaianya. Sementara Profesor berkeliling di sekitarnya, mencoba menemukan petunjuk lain.

"I..Ini pemancara berbentuk kancing," kata Profesor.

"Jangan disentuh, sepertinya menunjukkan sesuatu."

Ia memperhatikan melalui kacamata itu lagi, tetapi perhatiannya bukan pada radar, melainkan sesuatu yang baru saja lewat di depannya.

Bssssttt.

Cepat seperti angin, cukup jauh dari kedua orang itu. Namun jelas tertangkap mata Ai. Sosok berambut panjang, pirang. Memegang senjata. Ia masuk jauh ke dalam gua, mengikuti sesuatu.

"Vermouth."

Suara Ai hanya berupa bisikan. Professor pun tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Profesor, kita harus memanggil polisi!"

Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu lolos. Tidak kali ini. Siapa pun itu, ia ingin menangkap siapa pun yang terlibat dalam organisasi. Ia ingin membongkar kedok organisasi itu.

Vermouth. Sherry dan Vermouth tidak terlalu mengenal. Namun, ia tahu reputasi Vermouth sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan Gin. Jika sudah sampai ke tingkat itu, ia pasti sangat berbahaya.

Ia mengikuti anak itu sejak tadi. Anak itu sudah tertembak. Namun tembakannya tidak cukup mengenai titik vital anak itu, meleset jauh dari jantungnya. Sulit menembak dengan adanya banyak pengganggu. Ia bukan Chianti ataupun Korn, dua sniper dalam organisasi. Mangsanya terus berlari menghindari ketiga pengganggu itu. Ia bisa saja menembaki ketiga pengganggu itu, tapi permainan akan berakhir terlalu cepat. Ia juga tidak dapat menggunakan ketiga penganggu itu sebagai kambing hitam.

Sekarang, saat semua pengganggu itu sudah tersingkirkan, ada penggangu lain yang tidak akan bisa dilaluinya. Polisi.

Polisi sudah menunggu di pintu keluar. Sial! Pasti ulah kelinci lainnya.

Ia tidak dapat melewati polisi begitu saja. Ia tidak dapat menyamar, ini hanya gua kosong. Ia harus menunggu sampai semua polisi itu pergi, baru ia akan keluar. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan mangsanya. Satu ataupun dua.

"Pasti kau yang memanggil polisi."

Ai mendengar suara dingin dan dalam. Ia tidak mengenali suara itu. Namun ia tahu pasti orang itu berbicara pada dirinya. Orang itu tidak menampakkan dirinya.

"Sherry."

"Atau aku bisa memanggilmu dengan panggilan anak kecil tadi. Ai. . ."

Ai sedang merapikan perlengkapan tenda bersama Profesor Agasa. Anak-anak itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan hutan bersama para polisi. Profesor berada cukup jauh darinya sehingga tidak dapat mendengar suara itu. Ia menengok ke arah Profesor yang sedang membongkar tenda, memastikan tidak melihatnya. Ia memasuki hutan, mencari sumber suara itu. Ia sudah tahu konsukuensinya.

"Mangsa menghampiri pemburu."

Suara itu lagi. Ai tidak dapat menemukan sosoknya.

"Kali ini, aku membiarkan kalian pergi. Kupikir, aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan kalian. Kuharap permainan kita berhasil."

"Akan kulaporkan pada Gin bahwa kau, pengkhianat organisisai, sudah kuhabisi, dan teman kecilmu, akan kukatakan dia berhasil meloloskan diri."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mengetahui bahwa kalian masih hidup, tapi ini pasti menarik."

"Kau bisa bernafas lega saat ini. Beberapa saat."

"_See you later_."

* * *

Selsai...

Kenapa ada Vermouth?

Kenapa harus Vermouth?

Karena mungkin hanya Vermouth yang cocok, kalau para sniper itu, pasti langsung bunuh semua orang di gua. Kalau Gin, masa dia masuk-masuk ke gua? nanti jubuhnya jadi lusuh. _

Akhirnya selesai. Maaf menunggu lama untuk cerita aneh ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^


End file.
